Second Sun (Modern Warfare 2)
Cutscene The satellite tracks the nuclear missile launched from Russia by Captain Price during "Contingency". The satellite then analyzes a nuclear shelter in the Cheyenne Mountains in Colorado Springs where General Shepherd and the Secretary of Defense discuss the matter. SecDef: Gentlemen, the missile's vector puts it en route to the East Coast. We will lose the White House. Shepherd: We've rebuilt it before, we'll rebuild it again. SecDef: Casualties? Shepherd: Possibly 30,000 to 50,000. Depends on the exact location of the detonation. All systems will go down. SecDef: General Shepherd, you warned us. We should've listened. Shepherd: When they speak of this moment, we will not be the ones who stood guard while America died. One man is responsible for all this. Makarov must be brought to light. SecDef: Whatever you need General. You've got a blank check. The satellite tracks Private James Ramirez in Washington D.C. Washington D.C., U.S.A. Private James '' ''Ramirez wakes up shell-shocked in the wreckage. Outside, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Sandler, and Pvt. Wade fend off hostiles from the crash site. Ramirez looks at his hands, which have sustained major injuries. His gloves are torn and his watch is damaged and no longer functioning. Overlord: Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, do you copy? Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, how copy? Over. Cpl. Dunn: Sandler, target 2 o'clock! Pvt. Wade: Two mags left! Sgt. Foley: Dunn, talk to me! Cpl. Dunn: I'm okay! Pvt. Wade: Target 9 o'clock, range, 50 meters! Wade turns around and hands Ramirez an M4A1. Pvt. Wade: Take this and stay down! Wade is shot in the back of the head and is killed. Sgt. Foley: Wade's down! Ramirez cocks and locks his M4A1 and begins taking out targets from inside the wreckage. Pvt. Sandler: McCord, reloading, cover me! Pvt. McCord: McCord covering! Pvt. Sandler: Last mag! Sgt. Foley throws a mag at Ramirez. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Last mag! Make it count! Team, ammo check! Enemy helicopters drop off more troops. Cpl. Dunn: There's too many of them! Pvt. McCord: Sean! Last mag! Sgt. Foley: Sandler, sound off! Pvt. Sandler: New target, range, 80 meters! Pvt. McCord: Got it, got it! Cpl. Dunn: Three rounds left! Cpl. Dunn is shot and wounded. Sgt. Foley: Corporal! Cpl Dunn: Oh shit... Sgt. Foley: Defend this position! Ramirez runs out of ammo. A helicopter with a searchlight blinds him... Space A U.S. astronaut is on a space walk, looking down on the half-lit earth. The bright East Coast is visible on the dark side of the earth. ISS Control: Come in, Sat1. This is ISS Control. Houston's requesting a feed from your helmet cam, over. Uh... they want you to look over towards the dark side of the earth. It should be cresting the horizon about 15 degrees east of the starboard PV arrays. Sat1 looks to his right. The ICBM is in sight. ISS Control: There it is, we're getting your feed Sat1. Come in, Houston, (uh) are you getting this? Houston Command: Copy that, ISS, video feed from Sat1 is clear. Sat1, keep tracking the bogey. We're looking into it, standby. ISS Control: Houston, we're not scheduled for any satellite launches today are we? Houston Command: ISS, Houston. Standby. We may have a problem here. Sat1 continues to track the ICBM. ISS Control: Houston, this is ISS Control, uh...(any word on...) Suddenly the missile explodes in space over the East Coast, a dark radius blacks out over the earth. The shockwave from the explosion destroys the International Space Station and knocks away Sat1. A solar panel hits Sat1, killing him. Washington D.C., U.S.A. An explosion is seen in the sky. A rush of wind comes down ont he city. The shockwave from the ICBM blacks out the streets and electronically knocks out all aircraft from the sky. The choppers go down and MiG is seen crashing into a building. Cpl. Dunn: What the hell's goin' on? Sgt. Foley: Get off the street now! Go! Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Ramirez, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. McCord, and a Ranger run for shelter, dodging falling helicopters that rain hell on the streets. Cpl. Dunn: This isn't good, man! Whoa! Sgt. Foley: Don't stop! Keep moving! Cpl. Dunn: Holy shit! Sgt. Foley: Go go go! Ranger: What the hell's goin' on?! Cpl. Dunn: EMP! Sgt. Foley: Just keep moving! Cpl. Dunn: Look out! Sgt. Foley: Go! Go! They reach a bookstore just as a Little Bird crashes near the opening, blocking it with flames. Ramirez finds some spare ammo, reloads his M4, and grabs an M9 pistol. Cpl. Dunn: What the hell are we gonna do now, man? Russians got us out numbered, shit's falling from the sky, we're screwed, man! We're totally - Sgt. Foley: Shut up! Get a grip, Corporal! Our weapons still work, which means we can still kick some ass. A passenger plane crashes on the street. One of its engines slides into a wreckage, blocking the street between the bookstore and Dagger Two-One's crash site. The player must move forward from here. All becomes quiet. Ranger: What the hell was that?! Sgt. Foley: Stay here. Cpl. Dunn: You're goin' out there? Are you nuts? Sgt. Foley goes out of the building. Sgt. Foley: It's over. Come on, we still have a war to fight. Ranger: What the hell happened here? Cpl. Dunn: Oh, man it's quiet. Hey is your red dot working? Mine's out. Ranger: Mine's down too. This is weird, bro. The player can look through his M4A1's Holographic Sight which no longer has the red dot crosshair due to the ICBM's EMP. Inside a building on the right, an M4A1 Grenadier with iron sights can be found and exchanged. The ammo crate helps refill Ramirez's ammo. Sgt. Foley: Looks like optics are down... comms too. There's not even a street light for blocks. Cpl. Dunn: Wow...check it out, man. (noting the passenger plane wreck) Sgt. Foley checks a downed Ranger who is dead. Sgt. Foley: Dammit. All right. We gotta regroup with whoever's left out there. Corporal Dunn, take point. Cpl. Dunn: Hooah. Cpl. Dunn moves up to a large building ahead on the left. A person is seen coming out of it. Cpl. Dunn: Star! Star, or we will fire on you! Pvt. Vaughan: I don't remember the damn countersign, alright? I'm just a runner! Don't shoot! Sgt. Foley: The proper response is 'Texas', soldier. What'dya got? Pvt: Vaughan: Colonel Marshall's assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel. You guys need to keep heading north, Cpl. Dunn: So where are you goin' then? Pvt. Vaughan: To tell everyone else! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Go! Sgt. Foley: You heard the man. Let's go. As Pvt. Vaughan moves on, the team makes their way to Whiskey Hotel. They move into the building. Due to the EMP comms are down so they whisper. Sgt. Foley: Dunn, you're up. Cpl. Dunn: Hooah. Clear. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): I got our six. Sgt. Foley: Copy that. They move up the stairs. Clatter is heard from behind the door. A Ranger opens the door. Ranger: Star. He is shot and killed. Cpl. Dunn: Son of a... Sgt. Foley: Contact! Cpl. Dunn kicks down the door. They engage the Russians inside the office. Cpl. Dunn: They're dead, right?! Ranger (McCord/Sandler): Clear! Sgt. Foley: Room clear! Let's go! They move out of the building out in the rain. Sgt. Foley: There's the Eisenhower Building. Whiskey Hotel's on the other side. Cpl. Dunn: Aw man, we gotta go out there... They see a body of a Ranger. Sgt. Foley: Dunn. Check for vitals. We'll cover you. Cpl. Dunn checks him. Cpl. Dunn: He's a goner. Sgt. Foley: Keep quiet. They see three Russians on top of a BTR. They're trying to free the Russians trapped inside. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): Got a visual on three tangos. Sgt. Foley: Stay low, move into position. They move up and take aim. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): Clear shot. Sgt. Foley: Smoke 'em. They (automatically) take out the three Russians. Sgt. Foley: Move up. Cpl. Dunn: What about the guys inside? Sgt. Foley: What about 'em? They continue their way to the Eisenhower Building. As they pass the BTR muffled Russian is heard from inside. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): I got our six. Cpl. Dunn: It's clear. I don't know what's worse, man- dodging falling helicopters or freezing my ass off in this monsoon. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): Hooah. A group of people are seen on the street in front of the Eisenhower Building. Sgt. Foley: Quiet - I think I see something. Hold your fire. Cpl. Dunn: Are they friendly? Sgt. Foley: I don't know...Star! Cover me. Star! Sgt. Foley throws a flare towards them. Cpl. Dunn: Say Texas, dammit...just say it. The Russians fire at them. Cpl. Dunn: Contact! They engage them on the street. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): Street clear! Sgt. Foley: We're Oscar Mike, let's go! Watch for movement. Move up. They move up and into the Eisenhower Building. Ranger (McCord/Sandler): Feet dry. Cpl. Dunn: Hooah. Sgt. Foley: Cut the chatter. Ramirez, take point. Ramirez moves down the stairs into a basement. A door with the President's seal is seen. Cpl. Dunn: (Whoa) Check out the seal on this door...I thought the President's bunker was under the West Wing. Sgt. Foley: No, that's just for tourists. This must be the real thing. Open it up. Cpl. Dunn opens the door. Cpl. Dunn: (whistles) Real or not man, this place is history. Hope they got out in time. They move down into the President's bunker.